


For the Love of Coffee

by sirens_fang



Series: Within the Stars and Us [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: First encounters happen for a reason, they're destined to meet more than once.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to Botanical Beauty

Aoi sat at her desk, skimming over the designs she had in mind for her next jewelry collection. Some had more intricate details she had anticipated while others were sleek and simple. However, she found it irritating to pick from the various papers lying all over the place and had been staring at them for who knows how long. Groaning, she rubbed her temples in frustration before pushing herself up off her chair.

“It’s been a long day....” Aoi sighed as she leaves her office then, strolling down the hall that led to her bedroom. “I need a break...”

—

The streets were bustling as usual, but Aoi paid no mind to it. The shops and food stands were crowded with people while others were riding bikes or walking with shopping bags or groceries in hand. Her mind was elsewhere, eyes wandering around at her surroundings to see if it sparked some interest, but she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Luckily, she wasn’t in the mood to put on makeup for the day. “Ugh, I didn’t realize how tired I was....” she mumbled. It was true that Aoi’s been up since 4 in the morning looking over at jewelry designs, she could’ve sworn she had seen eye bags before leaving her place. A sense of regret surfaced in her mind, indicating maybe she should’ve stayed home.

Then, a scent of brewed coffee lingered her way. She glanced up to see a cafe right in front of her and decided to check it out. There were flower pots outside of the window along with a couple chairs and tables. Come to think of it, she hadn’t had breakfast this morning. A faint ring of a bell sounded as Aoi opened the door and entered. The cafe was small, but it was cute and had a lot of character. A couple sitting by the window were chatting away about a get together later tonight. By the wall, was a student on her laptop with a few opened books out on the table. Aoi had sympathy for the girl, but knew that she’s working hard. Then, there was a girl in the corner of the cafe, reading her book. By the looks of the apron, she must be on break. Aoi could’ve sworn she had seen someone like that before.

“Reita! Break’s over!” An employee called over.

Reita sighed and stood out of her chair before going back on the clock.

‘Reita?’ Aoi thought when she realized who the woman was. The first time they met, she was wearing a skirt and a long sleeve, but camouflage pants and a black shirt? Although, it shouldn’t be surprising. Aoi had her back turned when the barista snapped her out of her trance.

“Excuse me, miss?” He called to her, getting the other’s attention. “Are you going to order something?”

“Ah, yes. I’m terribly sorry...” Aoi answered with a chuckle. “A small coffee and a chocolate croissant please.”

“Coming right up!” The young man bowed.

Aoi grabbed the nearest seat after paying, taking glances over by the counter to watch Reita work. She couldn’t shake off the sight of the blond taking orders, smiling, and serving customers. Reita seemed different from when she first met her. What a sight so pleasing to behold. As her coffee and pastry was served, Aoi pulled out a folder containing a few papers with the designs on them. The thought of having no decision from earlier was still bothering her to no end. Once again, the table was nearly covered with papers when one of them slipped off and landed on the floor. Aoi was so distracted, she didn’t realize someone had come by and picked it up.

“Hey, this looks pretty good!”

Hearing the compliment, Aoi was ready to say thank you when she saw the blond right in front of her, paper in hand. As their eyes met, Reita recognized who the sable haired woman was. “Oh, it’s you!” She was astonished, and a bit embarrassed. “I didn’t even recognize you!”

“I should say the same for you.” Aoi chuckled, looking at her up and down as the blond handed back the paper.

“So, you make jewelry for a living?” Reita asks while looking over at the papers that lie on the table.

“Design, actually.” Aoi replies. “It’s what I do for a living.”

The blond grinned. “Oh, that’s cool! Well, if you need anything, just say the word!”

—

A couple hours had passed and Aoi had finally settled with the designs she had picked. The cafe was starting to get packed considering it was reaching the evening already. She begins to pack everything up and leave until Reita came by.

“Are you leaving already?” The blond asked, seemingly disappointed as Aoi could tell by the expression on her face.

The other returned the gesture with a smile. “Yes, I am, but I might come back. I’ve actually grown to love this place.”

Reita couldn’t help but smile. She was so happy that she might see Aoi more often. “Really?! That’s great!” Realizing that she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, Reita cleared her throat and shrugged it off like it was nothing special. “I-I’m mean uh, cool.”

The sudden shift in the young woman’s body language intrigued Aoi. “Absolutely! It was great seeing you again, Rei. Have a good evening.”

‘Rei?’ The blond thought as her heart fluttered. ‘She called me Rei. Oh my god!’

She’s stuck in her own little world again.

“Is this a little awkward? I’m sorry, if you don’t like that...”

“No no, it’s fine!” The blond blurts out. “Um, you can call me that if you want. I had a moment there...” she laughs it off, her cheeks displaying a tint of pink. “Have a good evening, miss Shiroyama...”

Aoi giggles softly. “Please call me, Aoi. It’s easier that way.”

“Okay. Have a good evening, Aoi.”

—

Aoi arrives back home, silence taking over the atmosphere once again as soon as the door closed behind her. Her back touched the wood surface of the door and didn’t move from that spot for a good minute. The images of witnessing Reita working circulated in her mind. Yet, the one thing that caught her attention the most, was the way she was dressed. Although, she had to admit, Reita looked rather attractive....

Wait...

Shaking off the feeling, she peels herself off the door and went straight to the bathroom.

“I think it’s time for a bath.”

Back at the cafe, Reita had clocked out. She arrives home moments later, the encounter still fresh in her mind. It felt like everything was a dream, but it was real. It was no coincidence. The blond smiled like an idiot, but it faltered when she thought of the word ‘might.’

‘I might come back. I’ve actually grown to like this place...’

Reita pats her cheeks to rid of the worst possible way. “I shouldn’t worry too much. She said so herself!” 

With a huff, her face softened when the woman’s name played in her mind like a metronome. Even the thought of saying her name rolled off her tongue. “Aoi…”

Will she see her again? She didn’t want the older woman to stop visiting. The blond craved for Aoi's well being. She thought that the next time the other visits, maybe...

Just maybe....

She'll ask her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since their second meeting, Aoi had been visiting the cafe for the past month, and it had become a daily routine before work. Normally, she would have someone run the errand for her, but decided to do it herself. As for Reita, seeing the older woman every day made her job more enjoyable than it needed to be. Not that she wasn’t complaining to begin with. On those days, they would chat. On those days, their bond would grow. Yet, they’re unaware about their feelings towards each other as the two decided to keep it mutual.

Aoi never realized she enjoyed the other’s company this much. She’s used to hanging out with her other friends, but Reita was different. She grew fond of the blond, that she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Since then, the sable haired had been eager going to the cafe every morning just to see her. It felt strange to her. Never had she been this interested in a person before, let alone another woman. Aoi always joked about people loving her and always teased her intern, Kazuki, for the fun of it. He admired his mentor and didn’t mind it whenever he says he loves her in a joking manner. Aoi adored him nonetheless, always treating him to alcohol when the opportunity arises.

It was late in the evening and she just arrived home before it hit eleven o’clock. The expression on her face displayed a sense of fatigue, a sign that work was hectic. The whole day was nothing but problems here and there about the jewelry collection. Visiting the cafe aside, the prototypes for the jewelry didn’t match her expectations. The stones were falling out, clasps were breaking, and the silver appeared to be painted. Upon seeing this, Aoi grew furious when she realized they were made of cheap material. The jeweler she entrusted, wasn’t the same person who created her previous lineups. Apparently, the jeweler in charge wasn’t aware that the materials were from third party sources. The meeting lasted for hours until everything was solved in the end: the jeweler fired their assistant for creating the prototypes without acknowledgement and promised to redo them with proper care. She was relieved that she was back on track. Yet, wasted the whole day to fix the problem.

With another day gone, Aoi drags herself to bed. Her body sinks into the mattress as she shifted her weight at just the right comfort. Eyelids grew heavy with the room amid semi-darkness, and the moon being the only source of light. She felt like her body was light as a feather until visuals of another dimension took its place in the state of mind.

\--

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Aoi’s eyes shot open at the annoying alarm coming from the nightstand. The sun was shining, and its rays reached through the windows to provide its heat. With a groan, she fumbled for her phone then, turning off the alarm completely before going back to sleep. Luckily, she had the day off.

Meanwhile, Reita was serving customers around the cafe. As expected since it’s usually busy on weekends and she was used to the pace it delivers. Regulars would come and go while others would spend time inside. Reita’s mind was too focused on her surroundings, the thought of Aoi visiting like usual didn’t cross her mind. Yet, the blond remembered that Aoi mentioned she’d be coming in later since it was her day off.

‘Perfect!’ Reita thought.

While a couple people were working the registers, the blond was busy stocking up. One of her coworkers peeked their head into the door of the storage room, “Reita, we need more coffee beans!”

“I’m on it!” She called back before grabbing a sack of beans. It was going to be a long day.

—

A hand wiped across the fogged mirror to reveal Aoi’s reflection. She ran a towel through her hair to dry it out as much as possible while listening to the news on the radio.

_‘In other news, a typhoon is expected to hit Tokyo early this week. Residents are advised to follow safety protocol…‘_

“Another typhoon, huh?” She sighed before changing the station that played all kinds of music. “If it’s this coming week, it’ll be pain in the ass.”

After she finished drying off, Aoi walked out of her bathroom nude and opened her closet. “What should I wear today?” She hummed, remembering about the conversation she had with Reita yesterday.

**

_“Hey, uh, Aoi?”_

_"Hm?”_

_Reita was fumbling with her empty coffee cup, biting her lip while averting the other’s eyes. The blond had been wanting to ask Aoi out for some time now but didn’t know where to begin. Let alone, didn’t know how she would react. Reita had been hesitant in asking for that very reason and was afraid Aoi might be straight and reject her._

_Seeing that the blond was searching for the right words, Aoi held her hand from across the table and pats it gently. “How about we save this for another day?” Her smile was sincere, and she was in no rush. “I wouldn’t want to keep you from working.”_

_Reita’s face flushed at the contact before nodding, “yeah...you’re right.” Reita was pouting at that point for letting another chance slip away._

**

Aoi was curious about what the blond wanted to say to her. Was it something important? Was she hiding something that no one should know? Was she going to ask her out?

Pushing the thoughts aside, Aoi finishes getting dressed and sets off for the day.

Upon reaching the busy café, the line was just outside the entrance. She was relieved that Reita warned her ahead of time about the place getting busy on Saturdays. Aoi excused herself to get through since she came to visit the blond and not coffee. Everything was running smoothly until shattered ceramic hit the wood tiles followed by a string of gasps from witnesses.

“I ordered hot coffee, and this isn’t hot enough!” A woman shouted, tone all snotty. She was a bit shorter, hair long and brown, and she seemed to be in her early twenty’s. “I thought this place was good, but it’s just as shitty as its employees!”

“Ma’am, that coffee was served piping hot. Just how you wanted it—”

“No, you had me wait for exactly two seconds to get my coffee!”

Reita was pissed. First, this bitch poured hot coffee on her head and caused a scene. Then, decided to call the café and its employees ‘shitty.’ Everyone stayed quiet as some watched, ignored, and resumed. Aoi couldn’t stand to watch this happen, let alone anyone not doing anything about it.

“Listen, this is business and that’s how things work around here.” The blond avoided losing her temper. “You can’t expect someone to give you something right away.”

“ ** _You can’t expect someone to give you something right away_**!” The woman mocked before adding, “I feel sorry for anyone who would date a bitch like you.”

“And I feel sorry for your sugar daddy dating a spoiled, snotty bitch, I’m surprised he picked a prostitute up off the street.” Reita smirked as if the insult didn’t hurt. The woman stood as the comeback received ‘oohs.’ Hesitant to even fight back, she leaves. One of the employees hurried over to Reita’s side with towels and sat her down. The café grew lively once again, but there were murmurs coming from the corners, and it bothered Aoi immensely.

“Reita…” she mumbles, the blond and her coworker looking up at Aoi standing before them. Reita dismisses the employee when she grabbed a chair and sat down.

“Hey, sorry you had to see that…” she smiled bitterly, patting her face down with the towel.

Aoi shook her head dismissively. “You seemed to be familiar with her. Was she an old friend of yours?”

Reita bit her lip then, shook her head and sighed. “That was my ex-girlfriend…”

Aoi’s eyes widened, the atmosphere growing silent between them as the surrounding voices seemed inaudible to her. Before she could say anything, an employee interrupted, “Reita you should get home and rest for today.”

“I can take her home.” Aoi abruptly volunteers, much to Reita’s surprise.

The barista smiled gratefully. “Thank you very much! I want to make sure she doesn’t go home alone like that.” He bows before he resumed his duties.

The blond looked up at her. “Is that really okay with you?”

“Why not?” Aoi shrugged. “The reason why I came here was to see you. Plus, there was something you wanted to say to me, right?”

At first, Reita had no idea what the other was talking about. Until she remembered the conversation from yesterday. “O-oh, that. Yeah.”

“Tell me when we get to your place.”

\--

The distance to Reita’s apartment wasn’t as far as Aoi expected. She was relieved it was a couple miles away by train. Although, they received looks from passengers (because of Reita’s coffee stained clothes), the sable haired brushed it off. They stopped in front of the blond’s door as Reita bit her lip. She fumbled with her keys and shifted her feet. Seeing that the other was stalling, Aoi was patient. The thought of Reita dating that girl before was bothering her. It wasn’t disturbing, it was bothering her.

“Hey, um. Aoi?” The blond mumbles. “About yesterday…I-I wanted to t-talk you about…uh—”

“Will you go out with me?”

What?

Reita was shocked at the other’s sudden confession. Her heart was beating wildly, and her face was burning. She couldn’t believe her ears. “Are you asking me that or did you know?”

“Well, yesterday, you seemed nervous about something.” Aoi shrugged. “And you were blushing when I held your hand. You were kind of cute when you blushed.” She laughs softly, that same laugh that swept the blond off her feet when they first met.

“Oh, so I’m that transparent?” Reita laughs, nervously scratching the back of her head.

“Somewhat.” Aoi returns the laugh, then added, “So…is that a yes?”

“Y-yes, it is!” Grinning, she held her head up high and gazed at the other. Reita felt the weight lift off her shoulders then, relieved that Aoi felt the same way. Their reverie was cut short when a cellphone rang, making the older woman curse under her breath when she realized it was hers.

“I should get going. I have some errands to run and I want to get those out of the way.” Aoi reached into her purse to take out a folded handkerchief, briefly ignoring the ringtone. It was silk black with a lace trim, on one corner were sewed flowers. “Here, keep this. Let’s just say it’s a gift, okay?” Reita was speechless, holding the cloth in her hands as she nodded. With a giggle, Aoi leaned in and kissed her temple. “I’ll see you later, Rei!”

With little less time to react, Aoi was already heading to the elevator. She figured that the blond understood that she was in a hurry, let alone, still in awe. ‘She’ll be fine.’

Reita opens the door to her apartment and enters, seemingly snapped out of her little fantasy. She closes the door behind, clutching the handkerchief when she heard something.

Curious, she unfolds the cloth then, hand over her mouth to hide the grin that curled on her lips. There was a piece of paper with Aoi’s number and a little message: Call me! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this last chapter to be this long, but it ended being long anyway lol This was supposed to be posted later, but I ended up finishing it too


End file.
